


Prince Charming

by Randigzebra



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dont ask where this came from, I dont know alright?, M/M, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Steve is a normal guy from new york., Tony is a crownprince of made up country that has no name., Writer is confused and need support, not betaread and i dont care, writer watched endgame and needed happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randigzebra/pseuds/Randigzebra
Summary: Steve and Tony is finally showing the world their relationship.





	Prince Charming

This was the beginning of something new, amazing but new Steve knew that. But when the people around him was pulling at him and fixing his clothing he felt so out of place. It wasn’t natural to him and he looked liked an awkward potato next to Tony, the future king and the love of his life.

It was complete accident they even met. Steve got lost when he was on vacation in the old city and of course his phone had died and he was the idiot who couldn’t read the signs or even figure out where to go. He was about to give up when he finally saw a person standing by a corner smoking a cigarette away from a small crowd of people in black suits and they all looked muscular and ready to attack at any minute. Did Steve connect that maybe they where there to protect someone and that someone was Tony? Absolutely not. No he just went straight up to Tony and asked him where he should go so he could get to his hotel. The crowd that had been Tony’s security team had almost jumped him and taken him to jail, okay maybe not jail but would surely remove him.

But Tony luckily enough had stopped them with a small gesture of his hand and began to give him directions to his hotel and when Steve looked even more confused then when he began the explanation and had offered him a ride to the hotel and from there they had exchanged numbers and email addresses and began forming a friendship via email and phone. 

It had been hard. A long distance relationship of any kind was hard but with Tony being Crown prince and therefore future king forced them to lay so low they were practically underground. They had fought over the phone crying and screaming that maybe it wasn’t worth it that maybe they should just end it because it would be easier for both of them. But they both stayed, they always stayed. Even when they where on different continents and the time difference where to great for them to talk to each other without the other sacrificing sleep and texts and e-mails was the only thing to get them trough the tough times.

But one day Tony was outside Steve’s door un announced, a rare out of the blue visit. And they had the talk. Discussing where they were headed and with Tony being future king and making it clear that he would not abdicate, was Steve willing to move across the world to be with Tony? Could he handle not being allowed to have a normal job? And out on public affairs being one step behind Tony at all times? Having someone tell him where to be, how to dress, how to walk and talk and never having a opinion on important matters in the world at least outside the walls of their home? 

Tony knew he was asking a whole lot of Steve and he wanted him to have a good amount of time to think about this. He was giving Steve an out. 

Steve was willing to give up everything he had in New York if it meant that he could be with Tony all the time. 

The next time Steve came to Tony Steve proposed. It was simple thing sense an artist from Brooklyn didn’t have a whole lot, but it came from his heart and that seemed like it was the only thing that mattered to Tony because he said yes.

Which had brought them here. Announcing their engagement to the country. They had taken pictures earlier and now they where supposed to go out on the big balcony and show their relationship to the world for the first time in four years. 

“Steve baby… relax.” Tony’s soothing voice broke his thoughts. “Just be you.”

“Is that enough here?” He asks feeling insecure and not enough.

“It is always enough. This is for us.” Tony assures him. Tony put his hand on Steve’s shoulders making Steve to put his hands on Tony’s waist and pressing a kiss to Tony’s forehead. “I love you alright? Whatever else happens that will always be true.” Tony assures him. Steve had told him that sometimes when he feels insecure he needs to be reassured and just be loved. 

“Okay.” Steve press another kiss to Tony’s forehead. “I love you to.”

“I know. You don’t do what you did for me if you didn’t love me.” Tony replies softly. People around them where telling them it was go time. “Are you ready?”

“Let’s do this!” Steve replies confidently. Their hands lace together and turn around to meet the crowds. Steve takes a deep breathe as the doors open. This was it he was no longer a normal guy, he was a guy who was going to marry the love of his life and he had never been more excited.


End file.
